LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE
by tiffany1999
Summary: ¿que son esas extrañas pesadillas que me acechan? ¿de quien es esa figura protegiéndome? pero sobre todo ¿porque tengo que caer en tus garras? dejándome llevar por el amor y la pasión que me consume.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Las memorias de mi vida siempre fueron un misterio, prácticamente comencé a vivir enteramente a la edad de 6 años, puesto que antes de esta edad no recuerdo nada. La persona responsable de mi me dijo que me encontró en la nieve, perdida en un largo sueño del cual desperté después de 5 días, él es Kaien Cross, un cazador de vampiros. Mi padre adoptivo ante la sociedad es el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, yo como su hija adoptiva también soy una cazadora aunque mi poder jamás se compararía al de él.

Mi trabajo como cazadora se basa en la destrucción de vampiros con ayuda de Artemis Rod, matar vampiros nunca me ha parecido bueno a no ser que haya una buena razón.


	2. EL ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO

Llevaba mucho tiempo en la espera de que ese vampiro nivel E apareciera al parecer le encantaba darle problemas a quienes intentaban cazarlo, 2 de mis compañeros habían muerto por su causa y muchas mujeres habían sido mordidas y estranguladas por él, llevándolas a la muerte absoluta, mi deber era exterminarlo o dejar que más continuaran muriendo, por supuesto me gustaba más la primera opción.

Kurogane me acompañaba, porque como era de esperarse "el presidente lo había ordenado" pobre de papá no se imagina el trabajo que me cuesta deshacerme de él. El vampiro se acercaba yo estimaba que no estaba a más de 200 m, el problema se basaba en que estaba en un callejón sin salida y yo lo esperaba, para ser un nivel E corría rápido, no dude en saltar del tejado en el que me encontraba teniéndolo justo enfrente de mí.

-¡valla tus superiores están locos mira que mandar a una pobre niña a enfrentarme, aun cuando 2 de los más reconocidos cazadores han muerto a causa mía!

Sus palabras no me asustaban pero me parecía insultante que me dijera niña, yo era una de los mejores cazadores de la organización además acababa de cumplir 17 años no era ninguna niña. Sin dudarlo me abalance sobre el sujetando fuertemente a Artemis pero él era veloz y lo esquivo.

-pequeña no seas tonta déjame ir y no te quitare la vida-

-crees que soy ingenua aunque te deje ir me mataras y sinceramente prefiero matarte yo a que tú me mates a mí-

Me toma del cuello obviamente no mide su fuerza, y a pesar de esto no sufro, aun no me explico como un vampiro con tan poco poder pudo matar a Iorogi y a Ginsei. Toda mi fuerza se canaliza a Artemis y al tenerlo tan cerca el filo de Artemis le corta el brazo con el que me sostiene. Le doy una patada aventándolo hasta el final del callejón para mi ventaja no se estabiliza rápido y aprovecho esto para correr hacia él y por fin le corto la cabeza.

-realmente fue muy fácil- mi cara demuestra mi decepción, llegar tan lejos armando alboroto con este nivel E, para darme cuenta de que no valió la pena.

Escucho un aplauso detrás de mí y ahí esta del que tanto quería deshacerme.

-sabes eres bastante hábil deshaciéndote de las personas. Debiste haberme esperado ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera lastimado?

Al principio escuchaba sarcasmo en su tono pero después de su pausa, evidentemente estaba enojado

-kurogane, sabes que no me asustan- miro fijamente el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro que está a punto de convertirse en polvo, mi cabello se ondea con el suave viento que sopla en esta tarde y respondo- además yo sabía que ya estabas aquí si me hubiera lastimado habrías salido a ayudarme- volteo a verlo para contemplar su reacción. Sonrío para mis adentros al parecer logre que se sorprendiera y además sus mejillas están algo rojas realmente me pregunto si no habrá pescado un resfriado.

-juhm, me sorprende que fuera tan débil- evidentemente evade el tema y me cambia la conversación pero decido no tomarle importancia y hago lo mismo. Observamos el cuerpo muerto mientras empieza a quebrarse para finalmente romperse y desaparecer.

-sí, realmente me sorprende que haya matado a 2 cazadores

-de verdad, ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, él tomo mi cuello- acaricio el lugar en donde se clavaron sus uñas- pero no hay daño no tienes porque preocuparte- le sonrío tratando de no preocuparlo, él siempre ha sido como mi hermano mayor

-precisamente porque tú lo dices me preocupa- se a lo que se refiere pero prefiero ignorarlo para no discutirlo y no respondo parece notarlo- está bien, regresemos a la asociación deben de estar esperándonos

Asiento con la cabeza, para no tener que demostrar mi emoción ante mi regreso a la asociación. Todos estarán tan sorprendidos de que la "bebe del director", como suelen llamarme, no murió en manos del malvado como siempre.

Mi presentimiento es acertado apenas estoy entrando y ya todos nos están observando porque sinceramente dudo que sepan que luche sola, si es que a eso se le pudo llamar lucha.

-no deberías llamar tanto la atención- kurogane se burla, pero una parte de mí se siente orgullosa por mi desempeño el día de hoy.

Las cazadoras que están aquí me observan no sé si por el hecho de que mate a ese vampiro o por cómo voy vestida. Aunque sinceramente no sé de qué se sorprenden yo siempre llevo botines negros, minifalda negra, medias negras transparentes, una blusa manga larga ajustada negra y mi capa de cuero negra que llega hasta mis rodillas claramente abierta para dejar ver la blusa de abajo, mi cabello por su parte es el mismo negro, largo, lacio y con su fleco recto.

Y eso es lo normal lo anormal seria que me vistiera como ellas con estampados por toda la ropa, colores llamativos y con tanto maquillaje como me fuera posible, pero no, yo odio eso y lo que más odio es esconderme debajo de esos kilos de maquillaje que usan las chicas de mi edad. Todas ellas tratando de encontrar un hombre que las merezca pero si no las amaba como realmente eran ese hombre no valdría la pena.

-oye deja de hundirte en tus pensamientos y mira- kurogane se oía algo impresionado y eso me impresionaba a mí.

Lo que tenía frente a mí no podía ser verdad, mi boca casi había caído en una perfecta O pues en la asociación había un vampiro sangre pura con 3 vampiros de clase noble hablando con mi padre a grandes bocanadas de risa.

-mira joven Zero ella es mi hija Himeko Cross-mientras decía esto el joven se daba la vuelta para verme y mi padre me hacía señas para que fuera, como carambas se le ocurría llamarme el sabia claramente que yo no me relacionaba con vampiros a menos que fuera para asesinarlos, ya que estos y en especial los de la clase de ese grupo de jóvenes siempre intentaban morderme porque decían que "mi sangre olía muy bien".

-acércate cariño, te presentare al joven Zero el rey de los vampiros

-no te preocupes Kaien yo me presentare

Mientras camino hacia ellos observo al muchacho realmente es apuesto tiene un bello cabello gris o plateado esta largo y cubre su frente, sus ojos, realmente no había visto ojos como los de él, eran de un extraño color violeta y su piel era igual de blanca que la mía. Sus acompañantes me observaban como si fuera un payaso de carnaval, me molestaba que me miraran así, por su parte los 3 jóvenes allí presentes eran apuestos pero no se comparaban con "el joven Zero"

-joven Zero, ella realmente huele bien

-Hanabusa, cállate

-¿Por qué me tengo que callar ichijou?

-pues porque no parece gustarle que digan eso ni a ella ni a él joven Zero

Por lo que había escuchado a ese muchacho de nombre Hanabusa le gustaba mi olor y el otro ichijou parecía decirle que no molestara aunque la verdad el tercer joven no parecía prestarles nada de atención.

-ya cálmense los 2 o le diré a Ruka que los castigue

-¿Por qué Akatsuki?

Mientras yo me paraba enfrente de lo que parecía ser mi muy confiado y alegre padre esos 2 comenzaban a discutir pero Akatsuki no parecía hacerles nada de caso.

-¿así que tú eres la muy buscada Himeko?

-sí, a que se refiere con "muy buscada"

-bueno has matado tantos vampiros nivel E que la clase Noble te tiene miedo

-mmm… ¿Qué?

-soy Zero Kiryuu

Zero es muy formal me toma la mano derecha y la besa mi padre me había dicho que los sangre pura no suelen hacer esto a menos que estén interesados en la persona que está frente a ellos tal vez por eso sus acompañantes me miran con cara de ¡¿whats!?

-¡aaah!… joven Zero podría no hacer eso los cazadores que están aquí presentes son amigos de Himeko- mi padre tenía razón la mayoría de los cazadores de mi edad en la asociación se me habían declarado aunque él no lo sabía pero yo los rechace a todos y cada uno de ellos por eso odiaban a kurogane quien es mi pareja de batallas aunque ya repele que soy mayor como para tener un pareja que me cuide la espalda.

Puedo sentir el calor de mis mejillas cuando Zero se me acerca al oído, pretendo no darle importancia pero entre más cerca esta mayor es el nerviosismo que me da a pesar de que no sé qué es lo que hará y mi mente da vueltas intentando no perderse, esperando tal vez solo tal vez que el no quisiera morderme.

-pero tú no los quieres cierto- esas palabras que susurro en mi oído fueron lo que menos imagine que me diría, tome la muñeca del brazo con el sostenía su agarre hacia mí y le dije lo que me temía diría

-eso sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-así es porque yo te conozco mejor que nadie

Sus palabras me intrigan a que se referiría con eso yo ni siquiera lo conozco pero la cercanía de sus labios me impulsan a querer besarlos y eso me asusta además el no parece querer moverse de donde esta y si no fuera porque es más alto que yo creo que seriamos la pareja perfecta… ¡pero qué demonios estoy pensando!. La revolución que este hombre causo en mi cerebro no es la suficiente como para descontrolarme totalmente y me alejo de él.

-te asusta lo que puedo causar en ti

Le doy la espalda en parte tiene razón jamás me había sentido así, la poca coherencia que me queda me ayuda y kurogane se acerca a mi evidentemente se da cuenta del terremoto que ahí en mi cabeza.

-eso también suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

Tengo planeado alejarme pero toma mi brazo y me fuerza a voltear, kurogane se pone a la contra y me sujeta del mismo sitio en donde Zero me presiona, mi padre por su parte no borra de su cara esa sonrisa tan loca que tiene y los acompañantes de Zero me ven como si fuera un… ¡pedazo de carne con salsa BBQ!

-¡suéltala!- cuando Zero pronuncio eso mi cuerpo tembló su voz atravesaba mis tímpanos como si fuera el suave viento, asiento con la cabeza hacia kurogane pues el vampiro realmente perfora mi interior con su mirada, café contra violeta su mirada es insistente pero no la evado sin más el me suelta y me alejo caminando con seguridad y sin querer volteo para ver más a ese joven, el continua mirándome pero su mirada esta vez es distante y fría.


	3. COMO CUALQUIER OTRO

CAPITULO 2: COMO CUALQUIER OTRO

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde mi encuentro con ese vampiro y parecía que su presencia me perseguía totalmente caminaba por la calle y me parecía observarlo, tomaba clases en el colegio y parecía que estaba sentado al lado de mí, me bañaba y…. ¡dios me estaba volviendo loca!

En el instituto las cosas parecían normales pero Sayori mi mejor amiga me aviso de algo poco usual comúnmente a ella los chismes no le interesaban y para que decidiera contarme algo relacionado con rumores tenía que ser algo muy poco común o muy interesante.

-Himeko ya sabes dicen que transferirán de otro colegio a 3 estudiantes, dicen que posiblemente estarán en nuestro salón

-¿ha sí? Qué raro mi papa no me ha dicho nada

-tal vez quiere que sea sorpresa, además tu padre es el director del colegio y si no se lo ha dicho a nadie posiblemente no quiere que piensen que te da preferencia

-¿eh?... tienes razón

-¿no crees que es muy raro?

-sí, que transfieran alumnos a mitad del año es inusual comúnmente se transfieren a inicios de año

Mientras caminamos hacia el aula continuamos hablando sobre esto y me percato de que realmente Yori está muy bien informada y de que yo no sé absolutamente nada, cuando llegamos al salón es realmente lo mismo de siempre.

Las clases avanzan a su ritmo de siempre y a mitad de la clase de química entra mi padre cabizbajo o avergonzado no entiendo porque hasta que los deja entrar a ellos son nada más y nada menos que: Hanabusa, Akatsuki y Zero. Mis ojos están que no lo creen, así que por eso no me había dicho nada porque son 3 vampiros, 2 de clase noble y un sangre pura en la escuela es que acaso no le es suficiente con que él sea el director del colegio en el que voy.

Mi padre comienza con la presentación de estos y dice un montón de mentiras estoy que no me lo creo, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, de verdad que rara pesadilla estoy teniendo, él dice que vienen de estados unidos y que se cambiaron de escuela porque se mudaron de hogar, valla que papa es bueno mintiendo, eso yo no lo sabía.

-bien chicos espero que cuiden de ellos

-si- gritan todos mis compañeros al unisonó me doy cuenta muy tarde de que mis compañeras abren la boca de solo verlos hasta parece que les va a salir baba, Yori por su parte no parece importarle pero Hanabusa la mira con recelo y eso me asusta por mi parte podrían tener un sombrero de mariachi y ni así les haría caso.

-Tere, te encargo a los jóvenes búscales un asiento

-si señor director

-bien eso es todo me retiro

Mientras papa se marcha me mira de reojo y puedo darme cuenta de que realmente el no esperaba que yo me enojara, pero como no iba a enojarme si dejo entrar a mi salón a 3 vampiros que causaran alboroto, además no sé qué es lo que quieren si los vampiros pueden tener su propio consejero y maestro.

-a ver chicos- estoy rezando para que no se sienten aquí me parece que mis pensamientos son demasiado fuertes pero aun así fallo- miren detrás de Wakaba y de Cross- miro hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que la maestra no está equivocada y valla sorpresa detrás de mí ahí 2 asientos y detrás de Yori ahí 1, quiero llorar, no porque me moleste sino porque me aterra la idea de que podrían morder a cualquiera.

Hanabusa opta por sentarse detrás de Wakaba mientras que Zero se sienta detrás de mí pero antes de sentarse se acerca a mi oído y me susurra –ahora ya no podrás librarte de mí- esas palabras me asustan, claro porque yo fui la única que lo escucho en cambio las chicas de adelante solo me miran como si quisieran matarme y son esas miradas las que me hacen querer llorar mucho mas

Todo avanza a su ritmo normal y llega el receso tengo planeado desayunar con Sayori en algún rincón del instituto pero antes de que reaccione ella y Hanabusa salen de ahí dejándome sola.

-tranquila Hanabusa no le hará nada, yo le dije que se llevara a Wakaba

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque quiero hablar contigo a solas

-No sé si habrás notado que todas las chicas del salón quieren estar contigo y yo no quiero hacer mal tercio con todas ellas- mi tono de voz se nota algo molesto pero no parece importarle porque me carga a cuestas en su hombro mientras grito para que me baje y me deje ir lamentablemente las chicas lo notan muy decidido y se ponen de acuerdo para gritar "uuyy" con ese tono tan familiar de chicas celosas, mi cara esta tan caliente ,no me puedo ver pero si pudiera apuesto que mi color de piel competiría con el de un tomate.

Es en estos momentos cuando detesto el uniforme de la escuela la falda gris deja ver gran parte de mis piernas pero él o es demasiado sobreprotector o demasiado decente que prefiere bajarme y acomoda mi falda haciendo que me ruborice más de lo que ya estoy.

-bien ya estamos solos

-¡si después de que subiste hasta el techo de la escuela!

-oye que bien te queda el uniforme

-¿Qué? ¡No cambies el tema!

-bien de seguro quieres saber porque venimos a esta escuela

-aaa… de hecho sí, jaja- esa es mi risa nerviosa me pregunto cómo es que puede adivinar eso, tal vez él puede leer las mente, mi cabeza duele, ¿Cómo es posible que el me ponga tan nerviosa?

-la razón es simple- mientras habla camina discretamente hacia mí y me toma por sorpresa, el hecho de que tome mi barbilla y se acerque tan emotivamente hacia mis labios con los suyos- eso es porque me gustas- mi rostro muestra mi sorpresa, esperaba que dijera algo como "queremos tener una mejor relación con los humanos" o como "Hanabusa quería ver la escuela"

-¿Q-u-e?

Se acerca demasiado pretensioso hacia mi boca trato de resistirme pero sus brazos forman una cadena para mantenerme aferrada a él y ahí está mi primer beso, robado por un vampiro sangre pura, al principio el beso fue muy tierno pero fue haciéndose más pasional e intenso, me falta el aire quiero soltarlo, la diferencia de altura me fuerza a sujetarlo del cuello y él toma mi cintura entonces lo tengo, me despego de él rompiendo la atmósfera que se había formado.

Plas… el sonido de la bofetada se congela en el aire pero su rostro no se inmuta en realidad parecía que esperaba que hiciera eso, mis ganas de llorar no se van y las gotas saladas caen enfrente de él, se acerca no me parece que este enojado o sorprendido, me abraza y sin darme cuenta de cómo ocurrieron las cosas correspondo y lloro en su hombro.

-lo siento, pero cuando se trata de ti no puedo contenerme

-no se… de que… hablas… yo no te conozco

-el amor de los sangre pura no es como cualquier otro

-de… que hablas…- mi voz es entre cortada por el enorme nudo que tengo en mi garganta-¿amor?

-desde el momento en que te vi entrando en la asociación me has gustado

-¿Por qué?

-créeme eso mismo me he preguntado yo desde hace 2 días

Me separo de él y veo sus ojos violetas no parece mentir y eso me asusta.

-dime… ¿Cómo sabes que es amor?

-te lo diré, si aceptas salir conmigo en una cita- su rostro es serio como siempre y parece que no le gusta demostrar emoción en él, pero me deja con la duda

-¿Cuándo?

-mañana en la noche a las 10 te esperare en la asociación de cazadores

Y sin decir nada más me deja parada en medio del techo de la escuela con una duda demasiado grande y unas ansias increíbles.


	4. BUSCANDOTE

CAPITULO 3: BUSCANDOTE

Me estaba aburriendo lo único que quería era verla a la cazadora que es hija del vampiro sin colmillos, su hija adoptiva.

Pero tenía que salir con la estupidez de que me gustaba, a penas entro por esa puerta su repugnante olor me llego a la nariz y murmullos empezaron a escucharse nombrándola.

Su tez era de un color blanco pero sin llegar a ser pálida y sus ojos de color café oscuro, su aroma era como una droga entre más llegaba a mis fosas nasales más quería. Parecía tenerme miedo aunque no entendía porque, me presente ante ella y para dejar en claro delante de todos los presentes que ella me interesaba bese su mano, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara y eso me encanto. Después de eso mi estúpida conducta me llevo a que ella quisiera dejarme ahí solo y el idiota que la acompañaba se oponía a que yo siguiera acompañado de ella, en cambio, kaien se limitaba a sonreír pero tengo que aceptar que agradezco que no dijera o hiciera nada.

Cuando entre a la oficina de kaien habló conmigo acerca de los padres de himeko, el piensa que es hija de una familia de cazadores y que tal vez murieron en manos de algún vampiro poderoso, lamentablemente no hay registros acerca de esto y eso hace que las suposiciones no sirvan. Pensé en una manera de resolver esto y con esos pensamientos salimos de la oficina de kaien, Hanabusa y akatsuki se apresuraron a salir de la asociación mientras yo me despedía de kaien en la puerta de su oficina, la vi parada al final de las escaleras rodeada de muchas chicas al parecer preguntaban acerca de mí, nuestras miradas chocaron y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios y con eso me di por perdido.

Al otro día yo no hacía, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y eso me inquietaba la paciencia acaso no pude fijarme en algo mejor, pensaba eso y de inmediato mi subconsciente me corregía "no hay nadie mejor que ella". La situación en la que me encontraba me hartaba, sin darme cuenta hice que Hanabusa investigara la escuela en la que estudiaba y finalmente le pedí a su padre que me inscribiera obviamente cuando se los dije me miraban confundidos.

-joven Zero no creo que sea buena idea que valla solo

No podía creerlo de verdad me aturdí al pensar que tal vez sospecharían una razón y como les diría que me gustaba la cazadora, en vez de eso solo se preocupó por si estaba solo entre un montón de humanos. Termine explicándoles el porqué de mi decisión y no me creían.

-¡ah!... Zero ya te dije que no es una buena idea que entremos a una escuela diurna

-yo no los obligue a ninguno de los dos

-¡tú no mi padre sí! Y akatsuki es mi primo tenía que entrar con eso te lo repito no es una buena idea

-Hanabusa, yo entrare porque ella me gusta

-¡a eso me refiero esos sentimientos no son buenos!... menos si se trata de una cazadora

Solo lo ignore y continué caminando hacia el aula que el director nos enseñaba menos mal que iba hablando con akatsuki me habría puesto en un lio si hubiera escuchado los gritos de Hanabusa.

-interrumpiremos una clase- la mirada de kaien era preocupante obviamente no esperaba que entráramos a estudiar y menos en su escuela- ¿Zero estas seguro de esto?- estaba cansado todos me preguntaban lo mismo, claro que estaba seguro, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que me gusta. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Entramos y lo primero que hice fue buscarla y la encontré estaba sentada hasta el final de la primera fila hacia la ventana, "se ve realmente hermosa" eso pensé y no me pude contener mi mirada bajo de sus ojos a sus labios, de sus labios a su pecho y de su pecho a sus piernas si no me controlaba terminaría violándola enfrente de todos aquellos humanos.

La persona que estaba al frente nos indicó en donde debíamos sentarnos, akatsuki opto por sentarse hasta el final dejando libre el asiento detrás de ella. Me agache un poco quedando enfrente de ella y le susurre algo que no pensé decir.

-ya no podrás librarte de mi

Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para que llegara el tan conocido receso que esos humanos tanto ansiaban

-Hanabusa, llévate a esa srita. De aquí

-¿a quién a Wakaba?

-sí, a ella

Quería hablar con ella en un lugar privado pero no espere que me rechazara.

-no, además esas chicas de ahí parecen querer estar contigo y yo no quiero hacer mal tercio.

Mire en la dirección que señalo y me di cuenta a que se refería, esas mujeres parecían hambrientas.

No me dejo otra opción la cargue sobre mi hombro lo cual fue de lo más fácil pues ella no pesaba nada.

La lleve al techo estaba enojada y sonrojada, por lo que le dije y por el gesto de acomodarle la falda. Ella realmente estaba nerviosa me hizo muchas preguntas pero la única que me interesaba contestar fue aquella.

-¿Por qué vinieron a esta escuela?

Como era posible que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, evidentemente si yo no se lo decía ella no se daría cuenta.

-la razón es simple- me acerque peligrosamente a ella- porque me gustas- al terminar de decir eso la bese y me percate de su inexperiencia, ella luchaba pero yo jamás la soltaría me tomo del cuello y por falta de aire la deje ir, el color carmesí de su rostro competía con el color de la sangre y me encantaba.

La cite finalmente para hoy y estoy aquí una hora antes de que ella llegue, quiero verla falto a la escuela hoy, y francamente me incomoda la idea de que me deje plantado. Pero no es así su olor a rosas llega a mi nariz y faltan 30 minutos para la hora establecida, me hace feliz verla, ella esta hermosa, ese vestido le queda tan justo y agraciado que me dan ganas de quitárselo, me contengo y le hago una señal para que suba al auto rumbo a nuestro destino.


	5. EMPIEZA EL CAMBIO

CAPITULO 4: EMPIEZA EL CAMBIO

Debía de ser una broma además de robarme la virginidad de mis labios el me invito a salir como se le ocurría semejante cosa y además no me dio tiempo de rechazarlo, camino rumbo a mi casa jamás lo había hecho porque esta algo retirado es tarde el ocaso está muy cerca y papa aún debe de seguir en la asociación estoy pensando en que voy a hacer pero al parecer solo me queda una opción y es no ir.

-¡himeko!- volteo al escuchar mi nombre- espera, caminas a casa me hubieras dicho y te acompañaba

-gracias Yori pero pensé que estabas con el chico de la cara graciosa

-¿eh?... te refieres a ¿Hanabusa?

-sí

-él no tiene una cara graciosa- me mira como si hubiera dicho algo malo pero es que el de verdad hace caras muy extrañas-ah… es cierto iba a decirte que… las compañeras de nuestra clase quieren saber ¿Cuál es tu tipo de relación con Kiryuu?

Mi cara enrojece al recordarlo y sin pensar llevo mi mano a mis labios, Yori lo nota pero no pregunta nada respondo- ninguna- con una frialdad horrible y una indiferencia notoria.

-a mí no vas a engañarme- me toma de la mano está enojada- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Decido solo decirle de la cita y mientras caminamos a casa me mira con el rostro sorprendido.

-¿de verdad piensas dejarlo plantado?

-Yori sabes que si voy no sabré que hacer- se para enfrente de mi obviamente tomándome por sorpresa

-yo te ayudare a arreglarte- su cara muestra toda su emoción y las veces que la he visto tan emocionada han sido muy pocas realmente no quiero decepcionarla- además de vez en cuando me gustaría verte con un vestido

-¡yo- Yori! Sabes que no uso vestidos

-eso es lo que dices pero realmente yo he visto varios en tu armario

-sí papá los compro pero nunca los he usado

-precisamente por eso te ayudare, además tú tienes unas piernas muy bonitas cualquiera se moriría por ellas- su comentario me hace sonrojar pero que mierda me ha estado viendo Yori estos últimos años.

Cuando llego a casa voy directamente a mi cuarto y me acuesto en la cama realmente estoy cansada. Sin darme cuenta me dejo llevar por el sueño y descanso.

Voy corriendo alguien me persigue, ¿Por qué corro? ¿Quién es esa persona enfrente de mí?, la figura se hace más notoria es una mujer pero no distingo su rostro "despierta, despierta mi pequeña" ¿Quién es? Sigo corriendo, quiero voltear pero no lo logro, ¿Por qué?, al fin volteo ¡¿pero qué?!

Despierto estoy en mi cama toda sudada agitada por el sueño, me siento mareada fijo mi vista en el reloj que esta sobre mi cómoda al lado de mi cama, son las 10 de la noche, oigo que se abre la puerta de mi cuarto, es papá.

-himeko ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿papá?

-cuando llegue estabas durmiendo, no quise despertarte, ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, solo fue una pesadilla- el rostro de mi padre realmente se nota preocupado- de verdad solo fue un mal sueño

-está bien, descansa

Cierra la puerta, se va, mientras trato de conciliar el sueño una canción que jamás había escuchado viene a mi mente

Al sentir tus besos

Temblaba cual niño

Recogiendo rosas cantando al dolor

Tu dulce voz a un permanece muy latente en mi

Mágico era estar junto a ti

La pesadilla se repite varias veces en la noche, deteniéndose siempre en la misma escena, papa viene cada vez que me despierto solo por eso decido no pegar el ojo otra vez, ya que no tengo idea de si grito o lloro de esta manera estará más tranquilo. Cada vez que esta pesadilla regresa la canción también lo hace, son la 1 de la madrugada y papá ya debe de estar dormido así que me dispongo a encender la luz de mi recamara y leo hasta que me quedo dormida en el escritorio de mi cuarto.

El sol me da directo en la cara y realmente arde, abro los ojos lentamente mis cortinas están abiertas y dan acceso a todo el sol, me levanto desesperadamente a cerrarlas y de nuevo me hundo en mi cama. Papá abre la puerta y me ve algo extrañado, no tengo idea del por qué.

-cariño, ¿no iras a la escuela?

-no me siento bien, la piel me arde un poco

-bueno eso explica el extraño color rojo en tu cara

-¿color rojo?- me levanto como un rayo y me pongo enfrente del espejo estoy realmente roja, como si hubiera estado todo el día bajo el sol sin protector solar-¿Qué me paso?

-debes de haberte asoleado mucho

-pero si ayer no me asolee nada y ahorita solo me dio unos pocos instantes

Los ojos de papá se abren sorprendidos.

-ya veo, si quieres no vayas a la escuela puede que estés muy sensible

-bien- "que bien no quería ir" me digo para mí misma y vuelvo mi rostro hacia el espejo por un momento me da la impresión de que mi reflejo desapareció.

Aprovecho para decirle a kaien que Zero me invito a salir antes de que se marche a la escuela pero nose cómo decírselo.

-papa antes de que te vayas quería decirte que…-me mira con la misma sonrisa de siempre y ante la idea de que el conoce a la persona con la que voy a salir me sonrojo- que… ¿si podrías sacarme un justificante por no ir a clases?

Su sonrisa cae supongo que esperaba otra cosa a pesar de esto me responde-está bien le pondré que estas enferma-me besa la frente despidiéndose antes de que se valla, debo decirle antes de que se valla.

-¡papá!- voltea sorprendido no suelo gritarle de esta manera

-¿sí cariño?

-Zero me invito a salir esta noche ¿puedo ir?...-espero la respuesta no se ve nada sorprendido pero asiente con la cabeza conteniéndose la risilla que quiere escaparse de su boca y mi cara arde un poco más de lo que ardía. Se va lo despido en la entrada de mi cuarto.

Estoy cansada supongo que se debe a mi desvelada me recuesto en mi cama y recuerdo que yo dormí en mi escritorio me rio ante la idea de que papá me cargo, el no suele hacerlo, termino mi risa de niña loca y duermo nuevamente esperando la noche.

Despierto con los toques locos que ahí en mi puerta es Yori, no se molesta en que yo no me levante a abrirle ella simplemente entra sus gritos perforan mis tímpanos ni que estuviera sorda.

-¡himeko son las 8 de la noche debes de apresurarte o no te dará tiempo de arreglarte!- con su dedo apunta exageradamente hacia mí y me saca de la cama me empuja hasta mi baño y salvajemente cierra la puerta gritando- ¡tienes 15 minutos para bañarte!

-al menos me dio privacidad- digo cuando me sumerjo en la tina llena de espuma.

Cuando salgo me dan ganas de gritar pero me reprimo sobre mi cama están todos los vestidos que mi padre compro.

-¿Qué es todo esto Yori?- mi cara no puede quitar la expresión de O

-Es para que escojas cual quieres ponerte- el rostro de Yori se ve muy juguetón como si conmigo quisiera jugar a vestir a la muñeca.

Nos decidimos por el de color vino con tirantes y unas zapatillas de color negro, a juego con la ropa una cartera negra con flores. En la cartera meto a Artemis sin que Yori se dé cuenta, parece estar buscando algo entre sus bolsas y me preocupa la idea de que tendrá que irse sola a su casa.

-Yori ¿Cómo piensas volver a tu casa?

-no seas tonta Hime me quedare a dormir

-¡¿enserio!?

-sí, pedí permiso-estoy que no lo creo eso es genial su cara se ilumina miro hacia el lugar que ve- la encontré- lo que saca es un pequeño bolso, hace que me siente en la silla enfrente del tocador- vamos a dar un poco de énfasis a tus bellos ojos

Cuando vuelvo a verme en el espejo no me parece que haya cambiado mucho solo tengo un poco de delineador en los ojos, labial rosa y rímel en las pestañas. Mi cabello solo está sujeto en una coleta alta.

-acabe listo ya puedes irte- miro el reloj de mi celular son las 9 trato de no irme pero ella es muy insistente así que me marcho a la asociación.


	6. SOLO MIA

CAPITULO 5: SOLO MIA

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la asociación no esperaba verlo ahí ya que la cita era a las 10 y eran las 9:30, sin embargo el verlo ahí me hizo feliz a pesar de no saber la razón o el porqué. Hizo una discreta seña para que subiera al auto y así lo hice tratando de ignorar la pesada mirada de kurogane quien estaba sobre el techo observándonos.

-hola- saludo al estar en el coche mientras el conduce, su mirada violeta parece no querer despegarse del frente

-hola-contesta algo frio y eso me hace sentir incomoda

-¿sucede algo malo?

-en realidad sí

-¿Qué es?-me sorprende que dijera que sí tal vez no le guste en vestido o con maquillaje o es el perfume quiero gritar me pone nerviosa el hecho de que nose que hice mal, se detiene en una calle que no conozco el semáforo está en rojo, voltea verme, se acerca, su mano se acerca a mis piernas y toma mi cartera.

-traes un arma anti-vampiros ahí- mi cabeza duele ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Quiero preguntar, me pone en desventaja, y no creo que al decirle que era por si corría peligro en el camino hacia la asociación me creyera, cosa que es cierto pero igual él no me creería-acaso ¿desconfías de mí?-se aproxima mucho más a mi cara y sus ojos se tornan rojos carmesí

-el semáforo está en verde- vuelve de nuevo a su asiento y dejo escapar un suspiro de relajación

-no te preocupes no te morderé, al menos no hoy- sus últimas palabras me dejan perpleja y sorprendida ante la promesa que ha hecho.

Llegamos a una especie de antro y me alegro tanto de no venir vestida como una cazadora porque este lugar es solo para vampiros y estoy tratando de ver cómo voy a entrar. El abre la puerta de mi lado del auto y apoya su brazo sobre mí hombro sobreprotectoramente, el gesto me sonroja.

Hay muchos vampiros en este lugar sus ojos rojos no me quitan la mirada de encima y eso me preocupa Zero me acerca más a él, entramos en ese lugar y la señorita que nos lleva a la mesa tiene la cara roja, Zero se sienta a lado de mí.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?- él no se inmuta ante la mirada acosadora de esa vampiresa, ella me mira con odio

-yo tomare lo que tu pidas- realmente ni siquiera sé que pedir es la primera vez que vengo a un antro con un vampiro

-bien tráenos una botella de vino de Klein Constania- jamás en mi vida había escuchado un vino con ese nombre así que me abstengo a opinar sobre el

La muchacha gira sobre sus talones contoneando sus caderas pero él no la mira a ella, me mira a mí con esos ojos violetas tan profundos que posee.

-¿quieres saber porque traigo a Artemis?

-no- si la otra respuesta me saco de mis casillas esa lo empeoro a ¿Qué se refería con eso?- ya sé porque la traes

No lo comprendía el sabia por que la había cargado

-tu padre me dijo que los vampiros te asustan-¿Cómo se atrevía papá a decirle eso?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que yo le tenía miedo?- así que supongo que es porque yo te…

-¡no!... tu no me asustas yo en realidad la traje porque de camino a la asociación no quería encontrar problemas y por eso…-su sonrisa me distrajo acaso se estaba divirtiendo conmigo, su sonrisa hacia que el color de sus ojos brillara más y me dejo sin habla

-ya sé que no me tienes miedo… iba a decir que te gusto y eso te hace sentirte insegura- el realmente me sorprende, es totalmente impredecible quiero contestarle una que otra estupidez pero la muchacha llega con el pedido y al momento en que está depositando todo en la mesa se agacha demasiado dejando a la vista sus muy desarrollados senos.

-de seguro son operadas- digo mirando en otra dirección ante la vista divertida de Zero la muchacha se enfada y se acerca a mi rostro, sus ojos son color carmesí

-¿Qué dijiste pequeña presa?

Estoy a punto de contestarle pero Zero toma del brazo a la vampira y la jala fuera de mi vista teniéndola justo en donde ella quería aunque la respuesta que le da no es lo que ella ni yo esperábamos.

-si no te alejas de ella te voy a matar

Los sumos de la vampiresa se bajan de sentón y su piel palidece más de lo normal hace una reverencia ante Zero y se retira dejándome con las ganas de contestarle. Zero se vuelve a sentar a lado mío y sirve el vino

-de verdad eres muy directa… eso me gusta- me lo dice mientras me da una copa de ese líquido rojo- y tienes razón si son operadas

Lo miro abrumada de verdad les puso atención y eso me desagrada.

-tranquila me gusta más lo natural, como las tuyas- esto se está poniendo demasiado fuerte siento como la sangre sube a mi cabeza y se deposita en mis mejillas, trato de tomar un sorbo del vino pero no puedo estoy demasiado nerviosa como para beber y francamente siento que si tomo me emborrachare muy pronto.

La plática se torna normal después de un rato de bebida ya que la mujer esa no se volvió a aparecer y Zero es el único bebiendo, bebemos con una diferencia de 5 copas a una, me invita a bailar y nos movemos naturalmente ya que el baile siempre se me dio muy bien, conozco las canciones que ponen y me siento cómoda con él.

De pronto me dice que debe de ir al baño y me alivio al pensar que ellos también tienen ese tipo de necesidades. Me quedo en la pista bailando.

A unos minutos de que Zero se fue un par de manos se depositan en mi cintura, pienso que es él volteo más sin embargo el vampiro que esta frente a mí no es Zero. Me alejo pero el vampiro rubio se me acerca más de lo necesario su mano rosa uno de mis pechos y le doy una bofetada defendiéndome. Tiene la intención de quererme golpear de regreso cierro los ojos en la espera del golpe pero no llega. El brazo del hombre es agarrado por Zero.

Lo golpea en el estómago tirándolo al suelo, creando así un escándalo, puedo escuchar los susurros de los vampiros y las vampiras, "¿ese es el joven Zero?", "¿Quién es la chica con la que está?", todo sucede muy rápido así que solo reacciono cuando el grita.

-¡A cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla o a mirarla con lujuria tenga por seguro que lo matare, porque ella solo es mía!-todos los presentes estaban tan sorprendidos como yo, la sola idea de que alguno me reconociera como la cazadora que soy me ponía de espanto, no solo por los problemas si no también por las consecuencias que podrían tener para Zero.

Me toma de la mano y me jala hacia la mesa en que estábamos sentados paga la cuenta y nos vamos de ese lugar. Estando en el coche no habla mucho y eso me preocupa.

-¿estás bien?

-si- me alegra que al fin me hable pero sigue teniendo ese semblante lejano y oscuro-¿te sientes mal?

-si

-¿Por qué?- quiero saber qué es lo que lo perturba para poder ayudarlo, no responde, presiono para que me diga algo-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-que cuando se trata de ti no puedo contenerme- a pesar de que tiene la mirada sobre la carretera puedo sentir toda la calidez de sus palabras y sin pensarlo desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me acerco a él. Me mira por el rabillo de su ojo y voltea a verme mientras el semáforo esta en rojo. Toco su cara delicadamente y se deja llevar ante el gesto. Me acerco a su cara sonrojada por tomar la delantera y lo beso tiernamente, pese a que no deseo hacerlo no puedo dejar de besarlo. Se despega de mí y susurra a mi oído.

-será mejor que no lo hagas en este momento porque es de noche y si lo sigues haciendo puedo asegurarte que no llegaras a dormir a tu casa-su comentario me sonroja y me echo de nuevo a mi asiento-ponte el cinturón-hago lo que dice con la cabeza baja y roja.

Me deja en la puerta de mi casa papá de seguro no está, pero Yori si así que no puedo invitarlo a pasar.¡¿ Pero que estoy pensado que iba a invitarlo a pasar?!

Estoy a punto de bajar pero me detiene haciéndome voltear hacia él y junta sus labios con los míos su desesperación por mas hace que me gire y el beso se torne más carnal y pasional, su lengua lucha por querer entrar a mis dominios y yo le doy todo el acceso posible. Por fin nos separamos y me dice con una voz demasiado excitante

-tienes suerte de que ya hayamos llegado o en este momento ya serias completamente mía

Trago saliva ante la idea de pertenecerle y me despido de él, viendo desde la puerta de mi casa como se aleja, deseando verlo mañana en la escuela.


	7. NO QUIERO CAER

CAPITULO 6: NO QUIERO CAER

La noche anterior las cosas no salieron como yo las planeaba realmente solo quería decirle que se alejara de mi pero al ver sus provocadores ojos simplemente me deje llevar y al final termine besándolo y comenzaba a sentir la culpa, cuando llegue Yori estaba durmiendo así que no pude pensar en otra cosa y me fui a dormir.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme la clase aun no acababa y no es que no me gustara el inglés pero ya no lo aguantaba en la mañana cuando llegue Zero me beso y el grupo de amigas de Wakaba me miraba desde hace ya un buen rato como si quisiera matarme, encima de eso el chico amigo de Zero ese tal Hanabusa tenía fuego en la mirada y si algo sabia por mi experiencia con vampiros de su tipo, no era bueno.

En estos momentos, me preocupa que Zero no les ponga tanta atención pues no se da cuenta del peligro que corremos yo con esas chicas y él con los cazadores. No quiero que le hagan daño pero al parecer él es demasiado terco con sus decisiones.

La salida está próxima a mí no deseo verlo pues sé que si lo hago caeré de nuevo en sus manos, quiero escapar de él y ahora es el momento cuando las chicas de nuestro salón lo hostigan con preguntas sobre "nosotros", el solo está parado ahí observando supongo que espera a que yo voltee y regrese por el para que esas chicas lo dejen en paz.

No lo haría yo jamás dejaría que mis emociones controlen mis acciones, pero que idiota soy, ¿Por qué mientras pienso esto regreso para alejarlas de él? ¿Por qué lo jalo en dirección a la azotea? ¿¡Porqué!?

Me mira con orgullo en los ojos, engreído como si lo hiciera por él, lo hago por mí pues no quiero ponerme celo… ¿eh? Yo celosa por él tiene que ser broma. Pero vamos me hostiga que esas chicas lo toquen o lo vean y él no diga nada ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malo? ¿Por qué no las aleja de él? Eso es lo único que quiero.

Estamos en la azotea después de haber escapado de las acosadoras miradas de esas chicas y de sus incesantes preguntas.

-¿oye que te ocurre? ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí?

Estoy que no lo creo todavía se atreve a preguntar el ¿Por qué? Menudo idiota con el que me he cruzado

-¿¡cómo que porque!?

-himeko te lo voy a repetir hasta que lo entiendas, la única persona de toda esta escuela que me interesa eres tú

- to-tonto como si me interesara saberlo- balbuceé en las primeras palabras que dije pues no esperaba eso como respuesta, una suave sonrisa se escapa de sus labios y pasa su mano por mi cabello despeinándome.

Verlo feliz hace que me sienta tranquila y eso me gusta, raramente lo veo sonreír pues siempre mantiene ese rostro sereno y sin preocupaciones aunque debo aceptar que cuando sonríe me embriaga en felicidad.

-himeko

-¿sí?

-¿has pensado en convertirte en vampiro?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenida, estamos sentados recargados en la pared y llevábamos un buen rato en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo era reconfortante pero su pregunta es admirable pues jamás me había planteado ser un vampiro con anterioridad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- mientras le digo esto volteo para verlo a los ojos y me causa desconcierto su expresión, me mira como si yo supiera a que se refiere

-si las cosas siguen así no podre cumplir mi misión

Estas palabras solo causan más duda sobre mí pero no me da tiempo para preguntar pues el timbre del final del receso suena. Se levanta y me tiende la mano para ponerme de pie, la tomo, presa de la duda regresamos al salón y espero con ansias el momento en que pueda decirme todo sobre él.

La vida se rige por las oportunidades de diferentes decisiones que tenemos y si no sabemos aprovecharlas luego nos arrepentimos, bien pues algo parecido me paso pues tenía la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle acerca de lo que dijo en la azotea pero no lo hice, me quede con la duda.

Las clases habían terminado desde hace ya un buen rato pero me tocaba el servicio al salón y estaba terminando de arreglarlo junto con Misaki.

-himeko, ¿dejo esto aquí?

Lo miro tratando de saber a qué se refiere, el habla de los cepillos para limpiar el aula

-no, pero no te preocupes Misaki- sonrío para aminar la incómoda atmosfera creada a nuestro alrededor- ya puedes irte eso se guarda arriba yo lo llevare- sonríe de regreso y se despide desde la puerta, hemos acabado.

Subo escaleras arriba para guardar el material y sonrío para mí misma por la larga jornada y el descaso merecedor que recibiré al llegar a casa pues no dejaron tarea.

Cuando bajo a la planta principal mi padre y Kurogane me están esperando en la entrada.

-¡hiiimeeekoooo!- como siempre el efusivo saludo de mi padre no podía faltar, por su parte Kurogane solo me mira de reojo.

Cuando estoy cerca trato de no imaginar que es lo que quieren pues siempre que hacen esto se trata de algún trabajo por parte de la asociación.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-hijita, tenemos un trabajo

-¿eh?... no puede ser otro día, estoy cansada

-eres tonta esto no puede esperar

-¡kurogane tú no te metas estoy hablando con mi papá no contigo!

-himeko cariño tu mejor que nadie sabe lo peligrosos que son los vampiros de nivel E, sabes que esto no puede esperar

Estoy cansada y lo único que quería era descansar pero el deber llama y parece que mi día de descanso no será hoy.

-está bien papá- trato de ignorar la jaqueca que justo ahora me molesta y subo al auto con ellos para llegar lo más rápido posible a casa y cambiarme, después de todo sin Artemis como pelearía.

Mi corazón duele y el aire me falta pero no debo rendirme mi deber como cazadora es matar a los vampiros que violan las leyes impuestas por la asociación por eso estoy aquí pero vamos que malestar tan grande.

Kurogane lo tiene acorralado y solo es cuestión de cortarle la cabeza, corro en su dirección, el señuelo hecho con mi sangre si funciono y es hora de exterminarlo.

-¡himeko cuidado!

Cuando volteo en la dirección a la que kurogane me grita es demasiado tarde la mano del vampiro ha atravesado mi estómago, siento el dolor cuando saca su mano del agujero que acaba de hacerme. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa y mis sentidos fallan lo único que veo antes de desmayarme son esos ojos color carmesí dándome apoyo.


	8. Transformacion

CAPITULO 7: TRANSFORMACION

-Hanabusa ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer mal tercio?, deja en paz a Ruka y a Akatsuki

El comportamiento de mis compañeros no ha cambiado todo sigue siendo tan natural como siempre, Ruka, Akatsuki y Hanabusa aunque de Hanabusa no puedo quejarme pues hasta el momento no ha hecho nada usual a lo que comúnmente haría en una situación así. Mi relación con Himeko no ha sido en su totalidad confirmada pues aún no se lo he pedido formalmente pero ellos ya saben mis intenciones.

Es tarde en estos momentos himeko debe de estar en su casa lo más probable descansando pues no dejaron tareas, le tocaba el aseo del salón con ese tal Misaki, menos mal que no era uno más de sus pretendientes porque me habría opuesto rotundamente a eso.

-vamos a caminar

El ánimo de Hanabusa nunca me ha desagradado, ellos quieren salir a caminar bien no hace daño a nadie, pero mierda ¿Por qué tengo que ir como nana de ellos? El astuto de Hanabusa me jalo y ahora voy cuidando a los tortolos y a un joven de 170 años.

El olor y el sonido que invade mis oídos me es muy familiar "himeko cuidado" ese es el aroma de HIMEKO y este es el olor de su… sangre. Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta el lugar de donde viene, los muchachos me siguen pero eso es lo que menos importa cuando llego, lo que mis ojos ven no puedo creerlo, Himeko fue atravesada por un maldito vampiro nivel E, antes de que caiga al suelo tomo su cuerpo entre mis brazos y sus ojos se van cerrando.

-Hanabusa- no volteo a verlo pero sé que entendió y sin decirle nada más veo como congela a ese vampiro hasta convertirlo en granizo. El compañero de Himeko aniquila al otro y se acerca a su cuerpo. No quiero que la toquen.

Akatsuki lo detiene. Ruka me observa y Hanabusa no articula palabra ni se mueve.

-¿Cómo paso esto?

-nos ordenaron matar al vampiro que tenías enfrente, no sabíamos que eran dos- el tono de su amigo es entrecortado y frio-debemos llevarla a la asociación

-estás loco es solo una mujer humana no aguantara el trayecto además en estos momentos podría estar muerta-el tono de Ruka es de indignación mientras ellos hablan noto que los latidos del corazón de himeko aún no se han detenido

-¡¿Quién te dijo que ella es una simple humana?!- Ruka mira a kurogane como si fuera basura y él le regresa la mirada, lo que él dijo me inquieta.

Ella se revuelve entre mis brazos y todos somos testigos de cómo una luz en su pecho toma la forma de la insignia de la familia kuran.

La herida empieza a cerrarse, kurogane no parece sorprendido, todos nosotros si lo estamos, ¿Cómo mierda es eso posible? La familia kuran murió hace años, todos los miembros de esa familia desaparecieron eso no era normal.

-ya despertó- observo a su compañero parece saber algo que nosotros no-debemos llevarla a la asociación antes de que habrá los ojos dense prisa, les mostrare el camino.

Cuando traspasamos la puerta que lleva a la entrada de la asociación miro a himeko y trato de reunir cabos sueltos pero simplemente me es imposible, ella es humana ¿Qué relación podría guardar con los kuran?

Kurogane nos lleva a la oficina de kaien y solo entramos él y yo, me pide que los chicos no entren y así lo hago.

-Zero no pensé que llegarías con ella

-el llego poco después de que la lastimaran

-¿alguno de ustedes me va a explicar algo de esto?

Recuesto el cuerpo de himeko en el sofá y me siento en una de las sillas enfrente de kaien.

-yo ya sabía que esto pasaría-me pide que guarde silencio mientras me cuenta todo-himeko es hija de Kuran Kaname y Kuran Yuuki, ellos fueron asesinados hace una década cuando himeko tenía 6 años, kaname y yuuki eran buenos amigos míos y antes de morir me encomendaron la tarea de cuidar a su princesa.

-¿Cómo sellaron su sangre?

-la sangre de Himeko fue sellada con un hechizo de sangre que fue hecho por yuuki antes de que Rido llegara a ellas, lamentablemente Kaname murió en manos de su tío, cuando Himeko cumplió 17 años el riesgo de que su sangre se revelara al sello era más fuerte que nunca y al parecer ya se ha roto

-¿Cómo es posible que hicieran eso se necesita un catalizador para que en ese sitio se esconda toda la fuerza?-mi cabeza da vueltas de que mierda habla es imposible para un vampiro sangre pura esconder tanta fuerza solo con magia

-a diferencia de muchos otro vampiros Himeko tiene la cualidad de esconder su verdadera forma y al esconder su forma natural sus poderes se suprimen, gracias a esto yuuki fue capaz de sellarla más fácilmente

-¿tratas de decir que esa no es la apariencia física real de Himeko?-la cara de Kaien se ve frustrada y mira con tristeza en dirección a Himeko

-como ella era una niña cuando eso sucedió sus poderes fueron más fáciles de cubrir, los rasgos que cambiaron fueron solo los básicos

-¿¡y cuáles son esos rasgos?!

-el color del cabello, el color de sus ojos, el color de su piel y su aroma, ella sigue teniendo la misma personalidad

Kaien se ve triste y no me gusta verlo de esa manera, mientras me sigue explicando lagunas de este asunto, kurogane ve a himeko como si fuera un diamante y no me agrada.

Después de esto las cosas entre ella y yo están más que fáciles siendo los dos vampiros de la misma clase ante el consejo de ancianos nuestro amor no será visto como algo pasajero.

-¿podrías llevarla a tu casa?-lo que me pide no tiene sentido, si ella despertara estoy seguro de que querría verlo-temo que cuando despierte y recuerde todo ella me odie por no decirle la verdad

-kaien no pienso que Himeko llegue a odiarte, en todo caso ella querrá hablar contigo pero si eso es lo que quieres está bien-asiente con la cabeza, me levanto y me dirijo hasta ella la tomo en mis brazos y salgo de su oficina, los chicos están afuera esperando mientras los cazadores los ven con recelo

Mientras camino a la entrada veo el rostro de mi amada y me sorprende ver que su color de piel es aún más blanco que antes y su cabello se ve castaño oscuro.

Llegando a la mansión que mis padres me dejaron subo con Himeko a mi habitación y la recuesto en mi cama, su ropa está sucia y rasgada por la herida que ya no tiene, me encargo de decirle a la servidumbre que es mi invitada y que nadie debe de perturbar su sueño, Ruka se ofrece a cambiarla y después de insistir demasiado acepto. Cuando vuelvo a ver a la princesa durmiente lleva puesta una de mis camisas negras.

-¿acaso no pudiste ponerle otra cosa?

-¡no te quejes aquí no tienes ropa de mujer! Es normal que le haya puesto eso, aunque no pude hacer mucho por ella ya que su cabello y su cuerpo están muy calientes- miro a Ruka ve a Himeko como me mira a mí y a todos los vampiros de sangre pura-no puedo creer que ella sea una sangre pura

-ya, que no se los dije para que divulguen el despertar de una kuran lo hice con la intensión de que la protejan ya que cuando todos se enteren, los Aiduo, los ichijou y toda la clase noble querrán estar de nuevo al servicio de la familia Kuran

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-tu sabes que la familia de sangre pura kuran siempre fue y será más influyente que la Kiryuu, solo somos los segundos al mando después de ellos

-eso no es verdad has creado un imperio y tu nombre resuena en muchos de la sangre noble, el nivel de respeto que te has ganado es grande y no te dejaran solo por un apellido-sonrío hacia Ruka ignorando completamente sus intenciones ella esta sonrojada, se acerca a mis labios y los besa de una manera muy diferente, la separo de mí.

-olvide eso por favor señor Zero- la tristeza es palpable en sus palabras, asiento y ella se marcha.

Han pasado exactamente 4 días, kaien me había advertido que el proceso tardaría y fui lo mas paciente posible, 5 días eso fue lo que él había dicho, espero a que la madrugada termine para que el quinto día empiece y ella regrese a mí.

Cerca de mediodía, una nueva presencia se siente y lo sé, ella ha despertado, entro en la habitación y frente a mi hay una vampiresa llorando desconsoladamente, envuelta en mi cama, se sienta y mira hacia aquí sus ojos son de un carmesí muy llamativo, me acerco y me siento junto a ella, se aferra a mi pecho, sin querer soltarla solo la abrazo.


	9. UN NUEVO AMANECER

CAPITULO 8: UN NUEVO AMANECER

No tengo idea de cómo se ven las cosas desde otro punto de vista solo sé que estoy hundida en oscuridad en medio de la nada, trato de no asustarme pero el temor a desaparecer sigue dentro de mí, viajo entre una memoria fragmentada de lo que fui y lo que seré a partir de ahora.

Abro los ojos para percatarme de que estoy en medio de una habitación sin ventanas, la habitación es realmente hermosa, estoy parada en medio de esta, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta hace un momento, o al menos yo siento que fue hace un momento cuando el vampiro me atravesó, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo exactamente ha transcurrido.

Busco entre todas las memorias que ahora parecen estar en su lugar y recuerdo este sitio, es una habitación hecha para mí, fue construida con el mero hecho de que la sociedad vampírica jamás me conociera puesto que mis padres no querían que yo tuviera el mismo destino que ellos. Me acerco al sofá suponiendo que no hay nadie pero estoy equivocada, ahí hay una pequeña niña durmiendo, me sorprende lo feliz que se encuentra incluso estando aquí sola pero lo comprendo pues soy yo, y la felicidad que desprendo se debe solo a que sé que mis padres volverán tarde o temprano, pero lo harán, siempre lo hacían.

La puerta se abre y ellos entran, obviamente no me ven pues se acercan a la niña sin siquiera deparar en mi presencia, ella le besa la frente y él le acaricia la cabeza, ambos demostrando un gran amor hacia la pequeña. No puedo escuchar lo que dicen pero realmente se notan felices, la razón de no escucharlos es a causa de que me estoy desmayando y eso no me agrada, me muevo de mi lugar tratando de no sofocarme yo sola, pero es tarde todo se nubla y la oscuridad vuelve a mí.

Así pase al menos mucho tiempo vagando entre recuerdos en su mayoría felices y de admirar pues esconder a una pequeña traviesa como la que fui de seguro no habría sido una tarea fácil, por lo que había visto y lo que yo recuerdo acerca de mi pasado, todo apunta a que soy una anciana con más de 5 siglos de vida. Por mis cálculos matemáticos me atrevo a pensar que un año de vida para los humanos son 100 para un sangre pura o al menos eso es lo estimo, realmente estaba perdida, no quería ni pensar que edad tenia Zero.

Al entrar a la edad de 6 años, la etapa más dura de mi vida, lo que los humanos llamarían infancia, fue en donde todo se tornó gris en mi pálido pero hermoso mundo color de rosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Rido?

-¿lo que quiero…? Es a la pequeña que tienen escondida… ¡eso es lo que quiero!

-¿Por qué quieres a nuestra hija?-mi madre estaba a la defensiva mi padre enfrente de ella y yo dormía distante en la habitación hasta el fondo de la casa-

-¿¡qué porque la quiero?!... dices tan ingenuamente yuuki- su tono era burlón, padre lo veía con desdén-simple mi querida yuuki, ustedes tienen bajo su poder al vampiro más fuerte de la familia Kuran bajo su custodia y se atreven a preguntar el porqué

Mi coraje no quería detenerse lo que veía no tenía redundancia, esa persona enfrente de mis padres hablaba como un desquiciado que piensa que todos saben lo que pasa

-yo debo matarla…. O ella nos matara a nosotros

-Rido no busques pretextos sabemos que lo único que deseas es quitarnos la felicidad que en estos momentos poseemos-padre no tartamudeaba ni vacilaba ante los ojos de esa persona esperaba pacientemente pues sabía lo que vendría

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de correr ese hombre había asesinado a mi padre y buscaba desesperadamente a mi madre, desgraciadamente padre no logro dañarlo tanto pero si lo suficiente como para que madre lo asesinara, tal vez desde el principio ese era el plan de padre.

Me encontraba en medio de un bosque que a no ser por la desesperación que sentía dentro de mi estoy segura me habría detenido a admirarlo plácidamente. Madre corría conmigo en brazos, su cara rasguñada, se tropezó con una roca, iba descalza, me sentía impotente ya que ella no podía verme y yo no podía tocarla.

Desperté en sus brazos.

-Madre ¿Qué está pasando?

Sus lágrimas no cesaban.

-perdóname Himeko pero esto es todo lo que podre hacer cariño, parece que no hay un "para siempre" tan largo ni un "jamás" tan corto-en ese tiempo a pesar de mi tan larga edad no podía comprender sus palabras pero ahora se clavaban en todo mi ser como un millón de dagas-siempre velare por ti, no importa dónde te encuentres o donde me encuentre yo

No dio tiempo a reaccionar a la niña solo se acercó a su cuello y clavo sus colmillos, quitándome todos los preciosos instantes compartidos con lo que una vez fue mi familia, succionaba su sangre mientras borraba todo lo que una vez fui. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre de la pequeña y dibujo una cruz en su frente, la recostó en la nieve envuelta con regazo, los ojos de mi antiguo yo estaban bañados en lágrimas que eran de mi madre y de mi misma.

Madre se veía débil pero las cosas aún no habían terminado ella debía de detener a Rido antes de que nos matara a ambas.

-lamento que tengas que ver esto mi pequeña pero es la única manera que conozco en que podre detenerlo- no comprendía acaso ella había notado mi presencia, era imposible eso, nadie se había dado cuenta ¿Por qué ella sí?, miro directamente hacia mis ojos y lo supe, eso era el poder de una madre sentir a su hija incluso en una dimensión diferente-de verdad perdóname cariño

Mis lágrimas no cesaban, vi la muerte de padre no soportaría ver la de madre también, Rido corría hacia esta dirección y fui testigo de cómo madre lucho con valentía contra él, hasta el final, ella lo asesino enterrando su mano en el fondo del pecho de ese hombre estrujando su corazón y finalmente arrancándolo. Sin embargo el también había herido a madre demasiado en el cuello, los brazos, su bello y perfecto rostro, la herida más grave la tenía en medio del estómago y la mortífera se extendía desde el fondo de su tráquea hasta su corazón.

Madre no dejaba de llorar, yo tampoco lo hacía, a pesar de que su corazón seguía en su lugar había perdido demasiada sangre y recuperarse le costaría días, pero viviría no entendía ¿Por qué ella no había sobrevivido? Y no saber el ¿Por qué? De una situación como esa solo causo que mis lágrimas formaran un manantial.

-aun debo sellarte para que lleves la vida que tu padre y yo tanto deseamos y a pesar de que esto acabara conmigo y conociendo los riesgos de que algún día deberás regresar a tu naturaleza verdadera o caerás al borde de la locura-ella me miraba, me observaba a mí no al cuerpo si recuerdos que yacía a su lado-deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que observes el mundo de la manera en que tu padre y yo nunca pudimos, borrar tus recuerdos solo fue el primer paso ya que si no te sello solo habrás perdido el sentido de quien eres y asesinaras sin piedad a cuantos se te pongan enfrente por eso, debes volver a empezar y ver el nuevo amanecer que el mundo te muestra

Tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y se fue de este mundo o al menos el mundo que yo conocía, su cuerpo se había fragmentado y había estallado, la pequeña dormía, mientras una lágrima caía en la fría nieve.

No sabía en donde me encontraba solo sabía que mis padres estaban muertos y lo que una vez fue mi familia había desaparecido, la cama en la que me encontraba no era mía y la ropa menos, mis chillidos eran demasiado fuertes incluso para alguien de mi edad, pero no me importaba solo quería llorar.

Quería volver a ser la chica que no sabía nada de ese pasado, la que podría llorar sin ser criticada, la que saldría a ver la luz del sol sin la ayuda de una sombrilla pero sabía que esos momentos jamás regresarían. En su lugar la noche y el frio estarían.

La puerta se abrió y lo vi, por primera vez desee tener un hombro en el cual llorar sin sentirme incomoda y ahí estaba, Zero el vampiro sangre pura que me abraza queriendo que yo vuelva a sonreír y lo intentaría por él, por mí y por el futuro que me esperaba.


	10. BIEN

CAPITULO 9: "BIEN"

Zero me dijo que llevo durmiendo alrededor de 5 días y que supone que en ese laxo de tiempo recordé todo acerca de mi pasado, la expresión de su rostro me muestra lo preocupado que esta por mí, y eso me gusta a pesar de tener su apoyo le pido que me deje descansar, me besa la frente y se marcha.

Cuando por fin me siento recuperada físicamente, me propongo salir y buscar algo de beber por que la sed y el hambre que tengo no son una buena señal, no ahora que sé que al decir comida hablo de algo que no va a gustarme.

En el cuarto de Zero (porque asumo que es su cuarto por la camisa que llevo puesta) no hay un espejo, me dirijo al baño con la mera intención de bañarme y deshacerme de ese feo hedor que desprendo, el baño es muy limpio y espacioso, en la repisa que está pegada a la pared se encuentran toallas limpias, me despojo de mis ropas y entro en la regadera.

El agua me relaja es realmente bueno sentirme al fin limpia, me dan ganas de darme de cocotazos contra la pared al reflexionar acerca de que no tengo ropa interior limpia y que la camisa que llevaba también apestaba a lo que sea que yo huelo, de verdad no creo que Zero no haya notado este aroma que no es apropiado de una señorita.

Me envuelvo en una de las toallas y salgo del baño, al darme vuelta para buscar que ponerme se me cae la cara de vergüenza, Zero está enfrente de mi con una maleta de color negro que reconozco solo al verla, es mía Kaien me la regalo por mi cumpleaños, cuando cumplí 14. Trato de no verlo está ahí solo observándome de pies a cabeza y puedo ver como traga para contenerse.

-ah… Ruka trajo esto, e-es ro-pa limpia -maldita sea yo solo a mí se me ocurre meterme a bañar y salir con una toalla que solo cubre lo suficiente-la dejare en la cama- solo asiento con la cabeza las palabras no logran salir de mi boca por la pena.

-gra-a-cias- es lo único que logro decir cuando él ya está en la puerta a punto de salir

Me aproximo rápido hasta la maleta para revisar que haya por lo menos algo con que cubrirme, y si lo ahí, hay ropa interior fresca y una nota "la ropa la paso a recoger Ruka, cariño espero estés bien Kaien", me alegra saber que papá al menos se acuerda de mí.

Dentro de la maleta hay una vestido de encaje color negro sin mangas y unos botines negros cerrados también hay unas medias azul naval que no recuerdo haber comprado nunca ya que tienen estampados de flores del mismo color. Y me empiezo a preguntar si Ruka tiene algo en contra de los colores y es que hasta mi ropa interior es negra con moños azules navales.

No puedo quejarme así que solo me visto, tengo que aceptar que ella sabe combinar muy bien todo pues el conjunto desde mi ángulo de vista se ve muy original y bonito, debajo de toda la ropa ahí un espejo rectangular y lo saco para ver que mis ojos no estén hinchados en lugar de eso mi boca cae en una enorme O.

No lo puedo creer mi cabello es marrón rojizo del mismo tono que del mi madre y mis ojos son color AMBAR, ¡puchas dios como ocurrió esto!, por si fuera poco acabo de notar que sin ponerme los zapatos soy como 5 cm más alta de lo que era y mi cabello está más largo casi llegando a mi rodilla, mi color de piel por su parte tenía un sub-tono amarillo que me hacía ver más pálida pero en cambio ahora es rosado, y dios mi pecho es como 1 talla más grande sin mencionar que me agradaba su tamaño, un momento de silencio se extendió sobre mí para darme cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Mi cabello es de este color por la sencilla razón de que así era el cabello de madre, mis ojos son lo único que es diferente de ellos pues los ojos de madre eran marrón rojizo y los de padre de color granate, decido pensar que por combinar estos salieron de este color o simplemente que es una mutación genética, sin mencionar su color son iguales que los de madre grandes y profundos, como sus hermosos ojos.

Me asusto por un momento de tensión pues de repente mis ojos se tornan rojos y se la razón tengo sed y no de agua. Regresan a su color original como si no quisieran ser revelados. Meto el espejo en la maleta no sin antes revisar mi boca y ver esos colmillos que serán clavados algún día en la piel de alguien.

Bajo las escaleras buscando a Zero, la casa en la que estoy es grande y está llena de la servidumbre, jóvenes mujeres vampiras hermosas que al verme pasar delante de ellas hacen una reverencia con la cabeza (no son muchas pero siguen haciéndome acongojar).

Por fin visualizo a Zero en la sala de estar a la cual una joven me ha arrastrado, sus ojos violetas se clavan en mí y le hace una seña a la muchacha para que se valla.

Camino hacia donde se encuentra, él no está solo sentado frente a él está ese chico que hace caras graciosas el cual nunca se separa de Zero, Hanabusa Aiduo, son los únicos que están en la sala y aun así me siento observada por más de mil pares de ojos.

-los dejare solos- Hanabusa se levanta y camina hacia la salida, al pasar enfrente de mí se arrodilla –princesa Kuran Himeko, la clase noble estará a su servicio a penas autorice su reconocimiento como vampira sangre pura, con su permiso- cuando se vuelve a levantar su cara esta roja y sus ojos azules muestran que habla muy enserio, solo asiento no tengo ánimos de preocuparme por estas cosas.

La puerta de la sala suena al ser cerrada por Hanabusa, me siento justo en enfrente de Zero en el mismo lugar en donde hace unos instantes estaba Aiduo.

-¿tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza

-¿tienes sed?

Niego con la cabeza

-¿vas a decirme algo aparte de no?

Niego con la cabeza

Un suspiro se escapa de su boca, se levanta, toma mi mentón entre sus dedos, pega sus labios a mi comisura y los mueve lentamente hasta posarlos en mis labios, cierro los ojos en espera del beso pero nada ocurre

-continuare si me dices algo

-¡tonto!-una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios y al fin me besa, lento, suave, con amor o al menos quiero interpretar lo que siento de esa manera, se sienta en el sofá haciendo más intenso el beso y posicionándose encima de mí

-perdón me deje llevar- se mueve sentándose a mi lado, trato de ocultar mi decepción pues pensé que esto nos llevaría a otro lado, ¡cielos yo y mi imaginación!, pero tengo que aceptarlo Zero es muy respetuoso.

-no te preocupes

-vamos tenemos que ir a la asociación para que veas a Kaien

-yo…no creo que sea buena idea

-¿de qué hablas?

-bueno… en la asociación… ¿Por qué no está el aquí?- la cara de Zero muestra sorpresa pero al segundo vuelve a su expresión habitual

-él pensó que tu no querrías verlo

-¡papá pensó eso!... ¿Por qué?

-mejor vamos y tú le preguntas

-está bien pero si intentan matarnos no será mi asunto

-jaja claro que van a intentarlo por qué crees que voy contigo- me pone nerviosa lo que ha dicho así que bajo la mirada hacia abajo y el besa mi sien-vamos yo conduzco-lo miro con nerviosismo él no lo ha notado pero me asusta llegar ahí y que puedan hacerle daño.


	11. ¿ERES TU HIMEKO? PARTE 1

CAPITULO 10: ¿ERES TU HIMEKO? PARTE 1

En todo el camino hacia la asociación trato de calmar mis ansias por llegar lo más rápido posible, quiero ver la expresión de sorpresa de papá cuando me vea tan cambiada. Decido aprovechar el tiempo que queda para que Zero conteste las preguntas que asaltan mi mente, pero nose como empezar y no estoy segura de sí el me responderá.

-Zero ¿Qué edad tienes?

Voltea a verme como si no aguantara la risa y también quiero saber que están tan gracioso

-jajaja… adivina- hago un puchero aceptando su reto, y a mi memoria vuelve la idea de que por cada año humano son cien para un vampiro de sangre pura y sin temor a equivocarme contesto

-Zero tu aparentas tener 18 años humanos así que- me siento como una detective desenmascarando al culpable- si un año humano en apariencia equivale a cien años vampíricos deduzco indudablemente que tienes 1800 años

-¡jajajajajajaja!... ¡Tan joven me veo! ¡Jajajajaja!- es la primera vez que veo a Zero reírse de tan escandalosa manera y si no fuera porque se está riendo de mí no le habría tomado mucha importancia

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto con puchero en la cara

-no… jaja… de nada- como si no me diera cuenta de que esta tragándose todas las ganas de seguir riendo

-¿acaso está mal mi razonamiento?

-no, no está mal, es solo que esa es una regla que deja de funcionar cuando nos asentamos

-¿asentarnos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-bueno Himeko como sabrás los vampiros sangre pura vivimos literalmente eternamente, y es porque entré los vampiros nosotros poseemos la vida más larga, al llegar a cierta edad (en mi caso los 18 años) dejamos prácticamente de crecer hasta encontrar a la persona que pasara con nosotros la eternidad

-lo último lo inventaste ¿verdad?

-¿te diste cuenta?

-sí, cuando haces alguna maldad o tratas de engañarme tus ojos brillan

-geez…. Ya debería de aprender a actuar, bueno continuando con tu pregunta yo ya sobrepaso por mucho los 1800 años, ¿acaso te molesta que sea tan mayor?- se detiene enfrente de un semáforo y me mira con esa expresión tan seria que le sienta tan bien

-no, es que quería saber –mis mejillas arden y soy consciente de que me estoy sonrojando ante su mirada tan seductora, deja de mirarme y comienza a beber agua de una botella –Zero ¿eres virgen?

-cof...cof...cof

-¡dios Zero vas a ahogarte!

-cof… ¡es tu culpa por hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan de repente!

-¿¡entonces no lo eres verdad?!

-¡pues claro que no, soy un hombre Himeko!-dios estoy segura de que su tono acosador saldrá en momento con un comentario que me pondrá como tomate –un hombre que va a enseñarte los placeres de la vida –lo sabía y aunque me prepare mentalmente, simplemente no puedo controlar el sonrojo

A pesar de lo que dijo es algo comprometedor me siento celosa por las chicas que de seguro abrieron la boca al ver el tan bien formado cuerpo de Zero desnudo, "jaja si vuelve a decir algo así de seguro lo castro"

-volviendo a lo de la edad esa regla solo es aplicada toda la vida en los de clase noble, ¿entiendes?

Asiento con la cabeza, mis ataques de celos no son buenos y francamente ser celosa no es algo que me guste pero tratándose de él me dan ganas de matarlas a todas "supongo que es mi culpa por la pregunta, no pude contener mi curiosidad" las ganas de darme de contra la pared regresan

Llegamos a la asociación mi ceño fruncido no desaparece.

-espera te abriré la puerta- a pesar de que me dice esto, me bajo del auto más por costumbre que por hacerlo enojar-mientras caminamos a la enorme puerta me toma de la mano –oye… ¿estas enojada?

Niego con la cabeza, estar celosa y enojada son dos cosas diferentes.

Estamos enfrente de la inmensa puerta de entrada, los cazadores que están en la sima de la muralla en esta fortaleza para proteger la asociación, nos tienen en el punto de mira.

-¡queremos ver al presidente de la asociación!

-lo siento pero eso no será posible a no ser que me venzan

Conozco la voz que dijo eso, pertenece a Tomoyo la mujer enamorada de kurogane, recuerdo sus irremediables celos hacia mí por estar con él

-¡bien!

Zero está demasiado emocionado como para echarle a perder la fiesta, después de unos minutos la gran puerta se abre y del otro lado hay una mujer de espeso cabello negro esperando por nosotros.

-eso fue fácil, aunque debo aceptar que si me dio guerra

-bueno y que esperabas si ella entreno conmigo, ella fue la tercera mejor

-¿A sí de cuantos?

-de cien

-¿y quienes estuvieron antes que ella?

-en 2do lugar estaba kurogane, el primer puesto era yo

Zero aplaude y me saca de mis recuerdos como humana

-no me sorprende de verdad eres muy fuerte

-gracias Zero

-vamos antes de que vengan mas

Apenas vamos entrando en la asociación y las miradas ya quieren asesinarnos, los susurros no dejan de llegar a mis oídos.

-¿Qué hacen dos sangre pura aquí? ¿Acaso debemos agradecerles su presencia aquí hoy?

El tono frio y distante de kurogane es reconfortante de cierta forma, ya que su presencia asesina hace que no quiera separarme de Zero, de algún lugar saco fuerzas para no caer y contestarle, pues si espero a que Zero lo haga esto acabara en algo totalmente contrario a mis deseos.

-vinimos a ver al presidente de la asociación, y no tienes que agradecer nada, pues no hemos hecho nada que sea con esa intención

Kurogane obviamente me está ignorando parece solo concentrarse en seguir lanzándole miradas furtivas a Zero y viceversa, camino hacia kurogane, ignorando el peligro que corro al hacer esto.

Zero se queda en el sitio en el que antes me encontraba, mientras camino hacia kurogane puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, no quiero ser atravesada por la espada de nadie y menos la de él, a quien considero mi hermano.

-¡no te acerques! ¡Vampiro! ¡O voy a matarte!

Me detengo bruscamente a mitad de mi trayectoria hacia él, pues no es alguien que solo amenace. Estoy segura que detrás de mí la mirada de Zero no es nada apacible

-solo quiero saber si el director de la asociación se encuentra

-no, no está. A propósito tu eres el vampiro que se llevó a Himeko ¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo esto mirando a Zero y en cuanto pregunto por mi antiguo yo pude ver como su expresión se ablando

-porque no le preguntas tú mismo

-idiota lo haría si pudiera

-si puedes –me sorprendí al escucharme decir eso, meterme en las conversaciones no es lo mío, pero ver la preocupación de esta persona quien es importante para mí, me causa un malestar en el estómago.

-¿tú qué sabes?... si ni siquiera sabes de quien estoy hablando

Reprimo un insulto pues me comprometería y eso no es lo que quiero.

-lo lamento tienes razón yo nose de qué hablas, si Kaien no está supongo que tendremos que irnos

Hago una reverencia con la cabeza hacia kurogane y me doy media vuelta decidida a irme, no esperaba que la cazadora con la ballesta me disparara, puedo sentir como la flecha me atraviesa manchándome de sangre carmesí.


	12. ¿ERES TU HIMEKO? PARTE 2

CAPITULO 11: ¿ERES TU HIMEKO? PARTE 2

Saco la flecha que está enterrada en mi brazo derecho, la herida cierra en cuanto la saco, "así que a esto se refieren cuando dicen regeneración rápida", miro a la muchacha que lanzo la flecha, es nueva no la recuerdo, la mano con la que sostiene la ballesta le tiembla.

-lastimar a una sangre pura, sin ninguna razón puede considerarse delito

La chica comienza a temblar demasiado, Zero se excedió diciendo eso.

-tranquila estoy bien –le sonrío, está a punto de llorar, de seguro piensa que es su primer error como novata.

-estoy cansada de esperar, dime Kurogane ¿en dónde está mi padre? –Zero me toma por la cintura

La cara de los presentes da tanta risa que de repente necesito un baño, kurogane está que no se lo cree, y como creérselo si acabo de decirle que no se nada sobre eso.

-¿pero qué es esto? ¿Te burlas de mí?

-no, no lo hago negrito, jajajajaja

-¡tú…! ¡HIMEKO! –la cara de felicidad de kurogane están sorpresiva y el abrazo que me da lo es aún mas

-¿Por qué no dudaste más de ella?

-la única que me dice "negrito" es ella

-¿y porque te dio un apodo? –la atmosfera que se creó después del abrazo de kurogane es algo incomoda, las miradas de Zero y kurogane son como 2 relámpagos chocando constantemente entre si -¿más importante porque "negrito"?

-yo te explico –buen momento para que dejen de lanzarse miradas asesinas –la traducción de "kuro" es negro, la de "gane" es armadura y literalmente significa "armadura negra", así que para molestarlo le digo negrito diminutivo de negro que es "kuro"

La cara de esos dos me cansa a pesar de que intervine es como si simplemente no pudieran verse ni en pintura.

-¿en dónde está mi papa kurogane?

-él se deprimió, así que debe de andar por ahí

-¿¡cómo que por ahí?! ¡¿Dime concretamente en donde esta!?

-sigues siendo la misma… está en su oficina vamos

Tomo la mano de Zero y caminamos hacia la oficina de papa, kurogane no despega el ojo de nuestras manos entrelazadas

-¿son pareja?

Mi cara enrojece, Zero no me suelta.

-no, aun no

-y ¿Por qué se sujetan de las manos si no son pareja?

Intento soltar la mano de Zero pero él no me deja

-¿algún problema con que lo hagamos o acaso estas celoso?

-no estoy celoso pero ella es como mi hermana y si llegas a lastimarla puedo asegurarte que no importa cuán fuerte seas te matare

-no voy a lastimarla al menos no emocionalmente –mi cara se pone roja hasta yo sé que significa eso de "al menos no emocionalmente"

-pervertido –dice kurogane

La cara de satisfacción de Zero por haber ganado la disputa es completamente la de una persona que acaba de triunfar para siempre.

Cuando entramos a la oficina de papá, las luces están apagadas y las cortinas cerradas ocultando al ermitaño que está debajo de esa colcha encima del escritorio.

-¡TU FLOJO SIN REMEDIO, QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ HECHADO, LEVANTATE Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!

-esa...Se parece a la voz de mi niña

-¡PORQUE SOY YO Y ESTOY ENOJADA QUE ES ESTO DE ESTAR HECHANDO LA HUEVA!

Veo como papa se reacomoda inmediatamente después de escuchar mis gritos y sonrío satisfecha de ver que él está bien.

El rato paso muy divertido, el sigue siendo el mismo, kurogane y papa se sorprendieron ante mi nueva apariencia al parecer ninguno de los 2 pensó que el cambio fuera tan drástico.

Las cosas se pusieron algo tensa cuando mencione acerca de mi revelación como la hija de los kuran y me dijeron que era mi decisión, a lo que respondí, "no podre esconderme para siempre, además yo quiero estar con Zero y no podré hacerlo libremente si me escondo para siempre"

Decidimos que mi despertar seria anunciado el día de la fiesta en nombre de la familia Kiryuu, dentro de exactamente 2 semanas, tendría que aprender las reglas de esta sociedad, como comportarme, y todo eso me lo iba a enseñar la persona a la que deseo tener a mi lado para siempre.

Lo bueno de esta fiesta es que podría conocer a los padres de Zero, las personas con las que se relaciona y todo sin sentirme menos.

En 2 semanas podrían ocurrir muchas cosas, y estaba ansiosa porque ocurrieran.

Lo primero que cambio fue mi domicilio, papa dijo que estar en casa sería más arriesgado sin alguien que me vigilara ya que aún no controlo mi sed de sangre, no discutí sobre eso pues tenía razón, así que quedamos en que viviría con Zero hasta controlarme.

Fui a casa y prepare mi maleta con todo lo necesario para mi estancia con Zero, llegando a la casa de Zero, me sorprendí cuando regrese a su casa pues era una mansión bastante lujosa, dentro había tres muchachas muy lindas que llevaban puesto el traje típico de sirvienta, Zero me las presento la más grande se llamaba natsuki, la mediana kurumu y la más pequeña mitsuki, las tres tenían el cabello recogido en una cinta blanca, me sorprendió que fueran tan pocas porque cuando desperté esa casa estaba llena de muchachas.

Al parecer cada una tiene un talento especial, el de natsuki es mover los objetos, kurumu puede crear copias de ella (y deduzco que uso este poder en la mañana pues la mayoría de las chicas se parecían) y mitsuki hace un espagueti delicioso (ella es un vampiro normal no tiene poderes, más que su deliciosa comida).

Prepararon una habitación para mí, al lado del cuarto de Zero, a pesar de que me llego la noche no tenía sueño y decidí acomodar todo.

Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando me percaté de que en mi maleta había echado solo la mejor ropa interior que tenía y para complementar esto un babydoll de color rosa con negro. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando lo eche? A si nada fue por eso que lo metí en la maleta.

Me acosté alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada y perdí mi conciencia arrojándome a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
